The day of finding things - EMP Verse part 3
by Awatere11
Summary: So it is the third day and they need to settle in right? Only ... Ianto and Jack need to have a little lookyloo. And Jack discovers his lovely Tiger has more secrets to reveal. This part is for Nancy and Kathy. xxxx
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto woke first, as he did every morning and he stretched, then rose and padded out to greet the dawn, nodding a greeting to Rhys who was stumbling past as he headed for the trees.

Different folks moved in their designated directions to greet water, tree or the mountain in the far mist, recognizing what gave them life and safety. Ianto was a water spirit, always had been and the lake seemed to be calling to him this morning as he strode down the path, through the mist.

It was a cool morning, brisk and authorative like it had a purpose and he was enjoying the silence as he neared the water, then he slowed as he saw something move in the mist, something moving towards him slowly that was not supposed to be there.

A dog.

A Shetland collie, bedraggled and confused, tired and cold. He moved towards her, careful not to spook her by scuffing his feet to announce himself and as he had hoped she raised her head to acknowledge him but showed no fear. A clever breed this and despite her confusion she was not afraid.

"Hello there darling" he crooned as he knelt and ran his hands over her flanks, taking in the matted fur and sunken eyes "Well now. You look like a new arrival. Come from the other place, have you?"

Her eyes examined his face as he leaned in and let her breath his scent in, then he rose, glancing at the water that no longer waited but the mist now was already dissipating now that the veil was done with its business of ferrying those who deserved to wait in the valley.

Ianto walked calmly and slowly so she would know their path and as they neared the village the sweet girl moved closer to his side, taking in the dawn chorus as the place woke and serenaded a new day.

"Oi, oi! Whatcha found there!" Rhys was calling as he walked out of the tree line, looking at the dog.

"She has come to stay with us for a while. The world out there got too much, it was time for her to come and wait" Ianto replied.

"Wait for what?" Gwen asked from the doorway to her unit, pulling the clothing tighter as she peered out "Rhys where were you? What a horrible day!"

"Nonsense" Ianto said, easily ignoring her question about the dog "It will burn off to be a good scavenging day."

Gwen's eyes focused, "What?"

"Today we go seek what is needed for the houses you guys have. Beds, furniture, bits and bobs. By tonight you will all be in your new homes ready to start your life here, you never know Gwen. Maybe a little crib?" Ianto teased and she lit up as she swung to Rhys, already making a demand for some new pots and pans.

"She looks tired" a kindly woman approached and knelt, "Is she waiting?"

"Yes Gaia. Can you take her to the quiet place?" Ianto asked and the woman nodded, motioning for the dog to follow her and Rhys watched them go, then turned to Ianto. Ianto knew the question that was forming "Some come this way. Pets. They want to wait instead of passing through, they hesitate in the mist and the veil brings the here. She wants to wait for her mistress who will follow. She might be here a moment, or for years. Who knows, besides. Time if different here. She will wait until the other place calls her back to finish the journey. Many here are waiting."

"Like … purgatory?"

Ianto's laughter was light and airy as he shook his heas "You are a pillock sometimes! No brother … like a spa day. The place she will find to lay and settle, sleep and renew then prepare. When her mistress comes, they will move on with renewed strength. Whatever caused the journey of her mistress long since released as well. They will both be young and vibrant, walking the long walk to the next place. A spring morning wander in the pretty flowers of their own personal garden as they near the bridge."

"You know … sometimes I find you so hypnotic. Sometimes I want to strangle you!"

"I know" Ianto nodded "I love you too. Now go after that one and help her measure the rooms."

Rhys hesitated once ore "Are you sure? That house?"

"Yes. You like it"

"But it was…"

"Someone long since gone to the other side, the journey completed. I am silly to hold the house for no reason other than my own silly sorrows. I have Jack, that house was Lisa's. When we bonded it would have been given away anyhow." Ianto assured him "I want you close. You there, Tosh and Owen on the other side and Rhia so close by. Alice is the last one to work on and the cottage will please her once I trick ….ah…convince her to look at it."

Rhys laughed as he hugged Ianto and then moved away, the affection clear.

The dog looked back just the once, not afraid merely grateful that she had been found in the mist and Ianto bowed slightly to her before he nodded and she moved on to find a place of warmth and comfort.

She was happy to wait for her mistress who would be by sooner or later.

Everyone passes this way in the mists.

Through the veil.

.

.

.

Nancy, that was for your shaiya and I chose to share it as today is my friendaversary with my lovely friend Kathy who also knows of this magical place and we will all walk through the mists one day to those waiting for us xxx


	2. Chapter 2

2

They rumbled through the small ravine entrance out into the receiving area they now knew was just a front. Like one last test or something and a small group of newcomers turned to watch them approach, Ianto huffing softly "Is that Andy?"

"Well, I'll be damned!" Jack said with surprise.

"Nope, seemed you aren't after all" Ianto quipped as he leapt from the still moving hover, calling out to Andy who lit up as he saw that he was seeing the people he thought he was.

"Bloody hell! Team Torchwood!" he called out "I don't believe it!"

"Sez you!" Ianto laughed engulfing Andy in a hug as he reveled in the arrival of another blood "Welcome home cousin."

"Christ, you got them all out of dodge too?" Andy looked back at the hover, then motioned to those with him "I got some too. A family from my apartment building that were pure and …"

"Swanson!" Jack yelled happily "My gods woman! What the hell are you wearing?"

"I was off duty when it all went to shit Captain!" she roared "Go blow yourself!"

Jack laughed happily as Ianto looked over the small group of his kind standing there expectantly then nodded, "OK. I think we can forgo the one night of deciding. I see their auras and they seem clean souls."

"Already?" Andy asked softly "Your eyes are clear already?"

"Yes. The closer I got, the clearer my mind. Coming home has been an awakening" Ianto whispered "I feel good."

"And why are you here, not in the heart?"

"Pilfering" Ianto winked "We are going to attack those houses over there we do not need now that this will be closing soon."

"Are we?"

"Yes. The chalets will still be used for latecomers but within a week or two I want to close the boarders. Anyone not here by then will not be coming … or will not be clean."

"I know what you mean. Did you see the bots?" Andy hissed "I crapped meself, I swear to the gods those things…"

"Hush" Ianto let his hand rest on Andy's shoulder "Jack and I are going over to make sure our protective grid is still in place. Maybe place some little EMPs about for anyone we do not want this close."

"They will not make it this far … surely" Andy's eyes widened.

"Never say Never" Ianto replied sagely as he started to follow those already heading into the houses marked for removal.

"So what are we doing?" Andy asked as he started to follow Ianto and Ianto turned to motion at the others.

"Get then registered and squared away, then assigned quarters. When you are done come back and you can help us pick this place apart for the long term housing" Ianto explained as Andy nodded enthusiastically. "Occupy those who don't want to think too hard just yet."

Ianto watched him go then turned as he felt Jack's hand on his lower back, a silent question.

"I know" Ianto said softly "But I need them to be busy. I do not want Gwen to think for a second that she is coming with. I do NOT want that drama. I am finding it hard right now to focus on her without feeling annoyance. It wafts off her like a silent but deadly fart."

Jack knew what he meant but had not heard of it being put like that before, sniggering as he walked back to distract Gwen who would jump at the chance to go with them if she knew they were planning a trip to the mainland.

They had agreed to leave the SUVs on the island, wanting to draw as little attention as possible and they would use horses from one of their contact stations. As they boarded the boat that would take them to shore Jack glanced back, relieved to see no one had noticed him and Ianto splitting from the group and they were soon on the mainland again.

Ianto led him for about an hour over the fields to a small farmhouse where the guns were not a surprise, but the animosity was. Ianto took it well, calmly letting the man manhandle them both yet then once they could see there were no weapons bar Jack's Webley Ianto threw a haymaker that took the man off his feet, slamming him back to the ground.

"Anyone else want to question me?" Ianto asked.

"Calm cousin" a woman said softly, "He is nervous. It is all going off."

"As we always knew it would, he did not need to be so…so….fresh!" Ianto bristled "He touched parts of me that belong to my mate here!"

Jack blinked slowly as everyone fell silent, staring at Jack.

"Mate?" the woman said with incredulity "You? Really? I thought … that Lisa was your little pet …. Really?"

"He is mine. Got a problem with that?" Ianto demanded "I did not question your choice, such as he is currently on his arse!"

"Steady now" she laughed "Of course. I am just shocked that you chose someone who might be larger than you, your shadow needs someone who can stand back and he does not look like a wall flower."

"Jack?" Ianto turned to look at him with surprise "My sun and moon? Really? Well. Does the fact he can keep pace beside me make it so shocking to you? Seriously Demelza. He can hide on plain sight as well as we can, has he not for the entirety of his time on this land?"

"We are quite equally sized" Jack said smugly "Except when REALLY excited then … I am a smidge longer but he is thicker."

"For the love of the gods" Ianto sighed as everyone erupted with laughter "Stop it!"

Jack grinned as his Tiger blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Let us eat before you and I talk of less fortunate things" Demelza suggested "You might not have appetite after such words."

"Agreed" Ianto led Jack to a large tree that he was both amazed and tickled to find was a door, stairs leading down. An optical illusion that would fool anyone. Huh. Earth dwellers.

"IANTO!" voices exploded with glee and more than one shouted 'Ifan' or even 'Liege' that Jack filed away as that one made Ianto bristle ever so slightly.

"Please, sit and give thanks" Demelza motioned to a chair and they settled, Ianto opening his hands and holding them out like he was feeling for rain, palms up and he closed his eyes.

"Thanks to the mother for her love, the father for his guidance and the brother for his fight. Thanks to the sister for her forgiveness and thanks to the child for the open mind." He said then shifted in his seat "Thanks to my mate for not asking the questions that bubble in his mind, thanks to my heart for finding such a mate. Thanks to the gods for sparing us from the hard world around us and thank you to my kin for hearing the beat of the drum."

"Here, here!" people thumped the table and Jack considered things as he searched how he felt about Ianto declaring so openly that they were together. It felt comforting in a weird kind of way that Ianto was able to hide him in plain sight as just a human. Surely they could tell he was something else. After all Jack now knew Ianto had seen it. Probably the first time they touched Ianto knew full bloody well he was something different. Now that Jack knew he was empathic.

Ah.

They didn't touch him.

Ianto had defused the searches with his own boy search. The poor mug never touched him. None of them have. Ianto was hiding him, protecting him. Sweet. Ianto turned and winked to show he could hear Jack and Jack snorted softly.

"You two can commune?" Demelza didn't miss much as she watched the two men and Ianto turned to her.

"Jack is able to hear me, and I him. Although he is not of our planet he is of a planet that supports telepathic communicating with likeminded bond mates" Ianto replied.

"Bond mates" she said softly and Jack again saw that Ianto had told them Jack was also an alien but dropped a clanger after it that made them forget it as he said it. Once again he had protected him by hiding him in plain sight. Jack was impressed more every day by this man's ability to play people like a fiddle.

"I might fiddle with you later if you behave" Ianto whispered behind his hand and Jack sniggered at the cheekiness.

After their meal they went topside and chose a horse each, Jack excited now as he had loved riding in earlier years. Soon they were on their way with a guide that clearly was not needed and kept nervously glancing at Ianto. They each had a backpack with supplies in case they had to pull an overnighter and the tugging at the straps of his backpack were distracting.

"If you must ask a question Orinoco just ask it" Ianto said after a while.

"You've been gone so long. You … I am at the stage of my first cycle change. I will set. I mean…."

"You worry that you do not look your age and will set into a slow growth now. You worry you might look too young for so long" Ianto nodded "How do you think I feel? Look at me. A babe in the woods."

"Such a babe" Jack sighed, then grinned as Ianto growled at him.

"Ori. There is time. You can seek a pass. This will give you another ten years before setting" Ianto said after a while. "Your mother will be disappointed as she hoped you would breed soon but it is your choice."

Jack was confused and glanced at Ianto.

"Setting means choosing the age we wish to remain" Ianto explained like Jack had asked the question still forming "Once we set we remain. This is me. Like this. Until I either choose a reset at an older age or I die"

"How long?" Jack asked "How long do you live?"

"As long as our bonded mate" Orinoco replied and Jack looked at Ianto with surprise.

"Yes" Ianto said as he looked skyward "Yes. I will live as long as you unless death takes me in battle. Even then … we can choose a reset if we are of royal blood. Death is merely considered a step."

"A reset"

"Not like a regeneration. Not like him. Something else, I am a hybrid so who knows how far I can go" Ianto said and Orinoco looked at Ianto again.

"You two talking in half words. Are you talking in and out?"

"Yes. Jack is new to us, to this. He is being a terribly good sport about it. Mind you … he is more than he appears too so we are both horses of different colours" Ianto smiled.

"Aren't we all" Orinoco laughed as he pulled back a sleeve to show green skin his riding gloves and long sleeves had hidden. "Makeup covers only so much"

"You do not need to hide you know" Ianto sighed "If you seek an audience with the elders we could ask for a lightening of you before you set."

"They don't always allow it"

"No. But if I ask for you they might."

"You would do that?" Orinoco gaped.

"For my godson. Yes"

They moved forward with thoughts in all their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto suddenly stopped his horse and the other two stopped as well, listening intently.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered.

"Humming?" Jack whispered back.

Ianto canted his head then paled "Run!"

Neither man questioned him as they all turned their horses and took off at speed, Ianto glancing back with open worry, leading them towards a copse of trees and they hid under the boughs as Ianto slid from the horse and tentatively crept out to peer up.

"Drone?" Orinoco hissed.

they all watched as a small steel disc hovered in the air, spinning like it was looking for something. Like it had a brain to check places and Jack wondered just how intelligent these little machines were getting if the Bots could be self aware …. What else was? Surely this far away from the main power sources it was thinking for itself, no way it could still be getting instructions. Preloaded? Or was it self-aware?

"Yeah. I don't believe it, it's …" Ianto suddenly felt to the ground and curled around the tall tuft of grass he had been standing next to, and Jack resisted the urge to run out and save him. Then he saw that Ianto was OK, just hiding in the long grass. After a while he rose and stood looking in the direction it went.

"Ianto?"

"It's falling. Looks like it reached the limit of its battery pack or whatever fuel cells it uses. No telling if it is still transmitting or is too far from the source to relay anything" Ianto turned to face Jack with concern. He looked back at the drone "Could be it's dead. Could be it just gave away our position."

What do you want to do?" Jack asked "Do we go get it? If it didn't see us and is still relaying it will give us away. If it's dead then Tosh might be able to see what it did."

"I know" Ianto sighed, and then he started to pull off the backpack and dump the contents. "We try to get it from behind and in the dark it cannot tell anyone much. We dump the crisps in the packet to use the packet as a containment vessel and the foil will block any transmitting or tracers too."

"Good thinking Tiger" Jack nodded "I'll do it."

Ianto nodded, and then handed the bags over surprising Jack. He had really expected Ianto to argue and was once again reminded that Ianto had faith in him and his decisions as Ianto nodded and stepped back. It still felt strange to be seen. Not the Captain, not the flamboyant guise but him. Javic. Ianto saw him, clear in the way his face softened as he looked into his eyes.

Took some getting used to.

Jack traversed the field and got to the small disc of doom, scooping it into the foil chip packet, then into the backpack careful not touch it in case it was DNA sensitive. That tech should not be here yet but a lot of things that should not be happened seem to be these days.

"Tosh will want this" Ianto sighed "I don't want it operational."

Jack nodded and then to Orinoco's horror Jack swung the bag in a large arc behind himself, up ….over….slamming it into a rock. He did it again. Again. Again. He did it one more time and then shook the bag, the noises telling them all it was definitely stuffed.

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto said calmly.

"No problem" Jack replied just as calmly then Orinoco started to laugh as he shook his head and went to fetch the horses.

"Do you want to rest before we go back?" Jack asked as they stood waiting.

"I want to get home where I know we are safe. Knowing they are getting closer, honing their craft like this. Obviously they were better prepared than they were letting on. Like the Bots … these are a new version. What else are they hiding from us? If this recorded from lift off … maybe there is footage of what it left behind as well" Ianto pointed out.

"Good call" Jack agreed.

They rode back to the outpost and bid them all farewell, Orinoco hugging Ianto and whispering his thanks for the talk. Also for helping him see that age and body weight has nothing to do with strength.

As they headed back to the port to get home to the island Jack glanced at Ianto. "What did he really want from you?"

"He thinks that if he sets now … spends the next fifty odd years looking that young and lithe that he will not be taken seriously. I have helped him understand that is can be an advantage to be seen that way, then surprise them" Ianto replied, then stumbled letting Jack take his hand to steady him.

Jack was well aware that it had been a deliberate act and was secretly pleased as they now walked hand in hand.

As lovers do.

"Yes" Ianto said gently tugging Jack closer so they walked with hips touching "We are."


	5. Chapter 5

5

They returned the horses and groomed them, Jack touched to see the tenderness with which Ianto handled the horses, his soft voice soothing as he lifted hooves to check for stones, hands sliding over their flanks so they knew he was moving where they couldn't see. It reminded him of a dancer moving to a melody he couldn't quite catch and when Ianto started to sing softly he was gone. The voice was that of an angel, high pitched and ethereal as he serenaded the horses and Jack had to sit, overcome with lust.

Then Ianto moved to him where he sat on the bale of hay, swinging into his lap to straddle him and finish the song with a resounding kiss that left him boneless as those watching hooted and laughed, some clapping and laughter drowned out by the roar of blood in Jack's ears.

Ianto was marking him somehow.

Like a child writing its spidery scrawl on the foot of a favourite toy, Ianto was making sure they all saw that this was his. He seemed determined to do so and Jack wondered who it was for, this display. Someone clearly and Ianto's' look of triumph told him they had seen and were now retreating. At first Jack wondered about it then knew deep down it was not him that was the one being marked as taken. It was Ianto. He was marking himself as off the market to someone who was interested. Really?

Huh.

They were on the boat heading home when Jack stood and turned to face Ianto.

"You declared" he pointed out "Your family knows. It's not a big thing right? I mean … you and me. This. We don't have to wear matching clothes or anything."

Ianto canted his head even as one of the others turned to bite, not understanding that Jack sometimes said things the wrong way and Ianto was waiting for the 'but' to come.

"But …. Is it wrong for me to want something?" Jack finished as Ianto hoped he would. Gods, this man can be infuriating and that was probably the stupidest, worst proposal ever but Ianto recognised it and tried to be graceful as he nodded silently, not trusting his voice to be as calm. Didn't want to spook the man who was totally out of his comfort zone.

Jack was satisfied and sat with a shit eating grin as the others stared at them with open confusion over Ianto's reaction to what they had heard as a break-up or put down. Ianto knew it would take them a while to understand Jack's illogical ways.

Gaia sat next to Ianto and pressed her knee against his in silent question, knowing whatever had just happened had somehow pleased him even as it has angered the others. Ianto reached out with his right hand and tapped his ring finger on his left hand, smiling softly and she stared at him for a moment, then her face changed as she got it. He said he wanted something. Ah. His own declaration of ownership. She snorted softly and shook her head to show her annoyance with the man, then rose and as she passed him, she slapped Jack hard on the shoulder and kept walking.

Jack was surprised and rubbed his shoulder as he looked at Ianto.

"She is happy" Ianto whispered. "That you want me."

"Oh"

.

.

.

They headed back to the pillaging hordes, Owen first to see them and he let out a yell as he struggled in the doorway with a table he was attempting to remove from a house "Where the fuck have you two been? Probably doing that, right? We are doing the hard work while you sit in an air conditioned shack looking at bloody maps or something between shag sessions."

"Yes Owen. Every now and then we sneak out to watch you swear and giggle before running back to the room we hid in" Ianto deadpanned.

"You went back" Tosh was always the smart one.

"We got you something to examine, something that was puzzling and more than slightly freaky" Jack said as he hefted the backpack. "A drone that made it within a few miles of the nearest outpost"

Tosh's face changed as she clambered over Owen to get out the door and she ran to peek inside "Foil. Good. Wait. Chips?"

Jack grinned "We have more."

"Uncle!" Mica yelled and Ianto swung with shock as she had been left in the village but was now clearly here. He felt a flash of rage that she was not protected under the veil, but here where it was a tenuous cover.

That drone had come close.

The next one might make it.

Rhiannon pushed past Owen knocking him back as she rushed to grab Mica, Ianto's face telling her the story she did not want to know and she knelt "Remember the kitty things? Don't forget those love."

Mica took off with glee, instantly forgetting the look on her uncle's face that she was not accustomed to.

"She came with the second group" Rhiannon said as she rose to face him "I had left her with the other kids. You know she is too much like you, curious and crafty as a shithouse rat."

"Agreed" he sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"That something bad in that bag?" Rhiannon asked as she watched Tosh running for a Hover with the backpack.

Ianto nodded and then turned away, Jack seeing her interest and feeling for her. She is his family too now right? He leaned in and whispered "The machines have found a way to move closer love. He's afraid they might come close enough to trap us here."

Rhiannon nodded and answered "They can never come here. Never breach the veil but if we become trapped here in the Never Land of time …. We need to be able to move. Scavenge. Be."

"Why he is scheming. Don't worry sweetie, we will do what we must to ensure the link remains intact. I am a trained soldier, that little rat faced bastard over there wresting the chair he will never be able to carry is a little firebug with amazing bomb making skills … Toshiko there? Those EMP bombs Ianto created can be mass produced by her in her sleep. She only has to see something and pull it apart or see its design and create a better version. Don't worry Sweet Pea."

She had been surprised at the endearment her father had used sometimes as well when she was small and was now touched as Jack patted her arm before moving off, turning to Alice who had been watching. "That father of yours. As much a charmer as mine."

Rhiannon then walked away and Alice blinked, looking at her, then over at Ianto who was talking to someone, his head turning to stare at her like he could hear the penny drop.

Father?

How old was he?

.

.

.

.

They finished loading the last of the things and headed home, Ianto wanting a swim in the lake as he felt sticky and gross.

Jack stayed back with him and after a moment, Owen decided to as well. The three men watched the huge hovers move out of sight then Owen swung to face them "Right. Spill!"

They told him as they undressed. No shame here, Owen was their doctor after all and had seen them naked before but his eyes did flow over their unblemished skin as they talked. Ianto knew he was searching for any injury they might have hidden and was touched. Of course Jack struck a pose.

"Shit. So … less than half a day away" Owen frowned.

"Yeah. The thing I want to see is how long it transmitted for, was it blind up there in the end or still had eyes for something" Ianto said as he started to wade into the water. "Were they just looking or seeking? Do they know we are here somewhere? So many questions that need answers now."

"I want to see where it came from, what else might have been in the area. It might help to know how strong they are too" Jack agreed.

"I miss chocolate" Owen added and Ianto snorted softly. Such a child.

"There is chocolate. I will get you some when we get home, OK?" Ianto said and Owen hummed happily as he sat with the water around his shoulders, accepting the soap Ianot was offering.

"This smells great. It is OK in the water?" Owen asked "Not contaminating it?"

"No, it's safe. We don't use anything with chemicals near the water. She would not like that" Ianto replied, then laid down to disappear under the water.

"She. Talks about the lake like it's alive" Owen snorted then squeaked "Sit. Something tickled me balls!"

"Not us, we tickle each other's." Jack replied as Ianto sat up and looked edible with his hair slicked back.

"Ianto. Something tickled me balls!"

"Fish"

"Cheeky buggers!" Owen huffed.

"Probably thinks it's a little worm" Ianto said calmly "They won't touch the huge anacondas me and Jack have."

Owen blinked then roared with mirth, slapping the water as his head fell back and Ianto smiled as he felt the tension of the day bleed away with her loving embrace soothing him. She liked the little weird one. He tasted sad. Alone and abandoned as are so many that wind up here. She soothed.

"God. I'm tired" Owen sighed "Hungry too. Really? You can get me chocolate?"

"Yes little one, I shall" Ianto smiled then rose "Come on. You will need to have a taste before the evening meal. Then maybe I can convince the cooks to have a chocolate mousse for desert too."

"YUM!"Owen chortled like a child and Jack laughed as he rose and offered Owen a hand, easily pulling him to his feet in the shallows.

"Come on Owen. You've given her long enough to miss you now" Jack playfully said and Owen snorted as he staggered out of the water to find Ianto had towels. This man thought of everything.

They headed back to camp on a little Hover that Owen was totally in love with and Ianto considered letting him keep it. If he was to be the village doctor he needed transport right?

Jack glanced at him and nodded, agreeing.

Owen had no idea as Ianto let him try the controls that he was accepting his own hovercraft.

If he had known, he might have crashed with excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto approached Jack after they got back "Walk?"

Jack nodded and accepted the offered hand. It was becoming a habit, this walking hand in hand. Was kinda nice.

"I have to discuss something I would rather talk to you about in the inner sanctum." Ianto said as they headed to the clearing Ianto had shown him last time and Jack settled on the moss expectantly. He felt no fear, knew whatever this was, it was not a negative.

"Right. Me mam. Ah. Right. We are bonded, we are now together and I feel it only fair to spill the beans as it were. A secret. Many living here do not know it either … so … hush" Ianto sighed. I am adopted. Not hers either. My mother was someone else, my father the prince. I was given to the Jones Couple to raise. This was … about … a hundred and ten years ago. The mama kind, the father not so much. The money given to them to pay for me went on booze and nastiness. It was a relief when they were dead and gone even If I do mourn the one I called Mama."

Ianto let Jack think it through and watched as he finally raised his eyebrows and asked "Rhiannon?"

"Alice?"

Jack stared at Ianto and then snorted softly. "Really?"

"Yes. My daughter. My mother was… unique and it appears I am too. I don't know … it is one of those things that we do not speak of. Never talk about and I do not know all the facts except she was called Jenny, came from another world and left soon after claiming she had to find her father who she was chasing across the universe or something. It's hazy"

"So. You are royalty, but not." Jack surmised "You don't feel like you are worthy even if you are more than you show yourself to be. You prefer it that way. You come from a long line of shadows."

"Yes" Ianto smiled softly "Not all of my people realise that that a part of me is not entirely human or Cy"

"Entirely" Jack repeated "So Jenny was … part human?"

"Yes"

"And the other part?"

Ianto did not answer and Jack found a door slammed in his psyche as he tried to reach for Ianto's thoughts. A shield like none he had ever known. Gods, he was powerful.

"Cariad. You must decide. If we go forward you may never learn that weird part hidden away. I might never feel able to tell that one. It is something that is NEVER spoken of. They do not know that I know. It is only due to a weird accident that I found a letter my mother left for me that explained things. I cannot share that as she asked me not to. I cannot be the one to show it." Ianto explained "But … I can tell you my longevity is assured."

"Because of your heritage?" Jack asked.

"No. Because of yours" Ianto laughed "We are joined. You are immortal. I am now immortal"

"Oh"

Ianto laughed at Jack's simple acceptance and knew he had worked that one out already, just didn't want to admit it out loud in case it gave Ianto away.

"Come on Cariad" Ianto said gently "Let's get join the evening meal and then find some comfort in our bed, hmmm?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Where the fuck were you?" Owen demanded as he saw them approaching.

"Sorting out the punishments for those who cuss in front of the children" Jack replied "We decided to castrate them."

"Fu….nny. OK" Owen frowned shifting in his seat as Jack let Ianto choose a seat then sat next to him.

"Is everything OK?" Kelianne asked Ianto and he nodded as he reached for a sandwich.

"Just that?" Jack asked, "Not some roast meat? Ianto you have to eat."

"I know. I'm just too tired. Big breakfast remember?" Ianto replied and Jack sat back remembering the prayer at the other place. He was now seeing that there were clear factions, all different as they settled to eat.

Ianto smiled softly as he reached out to pat Jack's hand and Jack grunted, starting to eat as well. This was not his place to ask about things that had been years in the making. He was just happy to be here.

"Me too" Ianto whispered as he leaned in and kissed him, sharing the moment of delight "And later I will show you how happy I can make you!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at his cheeky Tiger.

His.

Yeah!


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ianto went with Owen to see Janet who was not only fitting into this strange new world, she was revelling in it. They neared the shed and Owen swore as he saw the door hanging off it's hinges.

"Where the hell is she?" he said with open horror as he started to check around.

"She's over there" Ianto said, pointing at the herd of zebras walking along with a bored expression, the Weevil walking with them stroking one.

"Well … shit. Look at that. She's not eating one?" Owen gaped.

"She's a good girl. As long as we leave food now and then she is content to just be here I guess" Ianto smiled as he watched her interested peering into Zebra's ear. "Things tend to be different here. Whatever made her so angry is gone. Perhaps a noise or some other factor that does not exist here in the realm. She looks … well … content."

"Well I'll be buggered!" Owen snorted.

"Come on, let's get some pudding and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow" Ianto smiled as he led Owen away, glancing back to see her raise her hand as if waving to him.

They found others had the same idea, settling to either eat the last sectional meal or enjoying the chocolate pudding that Owen was so excited about, especially since the bowls were huge. He took one for himself and one for Tosh then headed to their little bungalow to share it and Ianto pondered this, knowing they all had to finalise where they lived.

Jack was waiting "Hey. The kids have gone home with Alice … you want some too?"

"Some … kids?"

"Pudding, you cheeky beggar!"

Ianto laughed as he lifted his hands to show two bowls then Jack did the same, feeling like haughty children as they shot off to eat their fill. Of course, so much it got spilt. Licked, sucked … you know what I mean and at the end of it they were both covered in chocolate, sticky and panting as they revelled in their connection.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah" Ianto replied softly "tired. It's only been a few days but feels like weeks. So much to do, my brain it whirring. You settle me though, you do Cariad."

"I know this is happening so fast, I wish there was more time to sort things and feel safer about it but we are pushed. Hopefully we will get a day of rest soon" Jack agreed as he clambered from the bed to pad to their private bathroom, the silhouette of him in the doorway was delectable and Ianto sighed softy.

"Hey" he called gently and was rewarded as Jack turned to look back, the the profile was edible … better than the pudding.

"You OK?"

"Now I am. Hurry back, I need you" Ianto said as he snuggled down and Jack retuned with a flannel that was warm to wash his sweetling who was already half asleep and smiling to himself.

Jack flicked the flannel back into the bathroom as he clambered in and pulled his lover close, enjoying the warmth and complex perfectness of the way their bodies fitted together.

"My Cariad" Ianto sighed, snuggling in and Jack held him tightly as he revelling in that too.

Being owned.

Claimed.

Wanted.

Good.

.

.

.

.

And so they sleep. Who knows what tomorrow will bring and you will have to wait until I write it. EEEEK, the next one will come as surely as a dawn must xxxx


End file.
